Vesuvius
Vesuvius is a roleplay character and therefore won’t have a detailed description. In a nutshell, they’re a melanistic, arrogant botanist who would rather be left alone. Don’t get too close, he bites. appearance :"Are you only going to notice my scales? There’s more to me than how I look." *average height *actually kind of muscular *large wings *crooked horns *melanistic *dark red-brown main scales **rather dull/ruff *bright yellow-organ get eyes + crevices between scales *only their eyes glow, but even then, only slightly *carries around satchel with journals, pressed flowers, feather pens and ink, and other stuff *sometimes wears flower crowns **after making sure no one is around to see them *looks annoyed 24/7 personality :"If the rest of my tribe died, well, let’s just say I wouldn’t care." *dislikes most dragons *rather smart, knows a bunch about plants/flowers *needs space *have to earn loyalty *very loyal once earned though *needs to be the BEST at what they do or feels sad *arrogant *sometimes rash *defensive *actually terrible at fighting *not organized AT ALL *introverted *hates most of his tribe because of past *also hates traditions/rituals, not to mention rules *VERY MUCH HATES BELIEFS NOT SUPPORTED BY SCIENCE **doesnt believe in fate, supernatural stuff, etc *realist(most think they’re a pessimist but they aren’t) *odd comprehension of death; fears dying *cool views on the afterlife *actually they honestly scare them *fairly awkward when dealing with dragons due to seclusion **tries to get out of them as fast as possible *gets irritated quickly *wants dearly to punish those who tried to kill him *apathetic towards most others *usually eats plants history :"I hold no allegiance to my tribe or queen." *family thought he was a bad omen because of melanism *parents would’ve killed him if not for a sibling intervening **sibling guilt-tripped them and was young; otherwise wouldn’t have listened *grew up in seclusion, only allowed to leave cave if scales were covered with dye/paint *snuck out once when older(he was sick of the cave he had to stay in almost 24/7 while his siblings could go outside) **of course they were spotted *dragons tried to kill him, wondering why he hadn’t been killed when hatched, but they escaped **very traumatic *at this point they were old enough to live on their own *made a home in a cave overlooking a valley filled with flowers **located in south-eastern Sky Kingdom, close to the border *was always fascinated with nature while growing up(due to lack of it) *decided to study flowers/plants *made a bunch of journals with observations and etc abilities :"Out of all the things I could’ve been the nerd about, I had to choose flowers..." *makes pretty rad flower crowns *knows a LOT about flowers/plants *strong *hot fire *able to aim/control fire better than others *great flier weaknesses :"I’m not weak! You’re just better at the stuff I’m bad at." *not great at fighting *rushes into things *messy *clumsy(more due to size than anything) *low stamina relationships :"Let’s see, if EVERYONE but me died, I might be a little upset. I had hoped to find a partner, but I suppose I don’t particularly care." Abysmal: RP Family: gallery :"I don’t see the point in drawing others, unless it’s for a scientific diagram or something." 16631273-B391-4A76-9C3F-267F6F7BAE0B.jpeg| 7B514650-8FE0-4650-9156-D688E8B0C6E7.jpeg|alt palette Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LGBT+